The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera hybrida (“Gerbera”) cultivar named ‘UFGE 7031’.
Gerbera plants are ornamental plants from the family Asteraceae frequently used as a decorative garden plant or for cut flowers. The inflorescence of the Gerbera plant is a large capitulum with a plurality of florets, which are often brightly colored. The florets may include outer ray florets, trans florets, and central disk florets.
The new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7031’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Wimauma, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Gerbera cultivars with good plant vigor, moderate lengths of peduncles, numerous inflorescences, attractive inflorescence colors, large inflorescence sizes, and moderate to high levels of powdery mildew resistance.
The new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7031’ originated from a cross made in Wimauma, Fla., in 2005 between the female or seed parent ‘UFGE 5004’ (unpatented) and the male or pollen parent ‘UFGE 5015’ (unpatented). ‘UFGE 5004’ was a Gerbera breeding line that was selected by the inventors in Wimauma, Fla., from progeny of a cross made in Bradenton, Fla., in 2004 between the Gerbera breeding lines ‘UFGE 31-19’ (unpatented) and ‘UFGE 5-23’ (unpatented). The male parent ‘UFGE 5015’ was progeny of a cross between the commercial cultivar ‘Sunburst Fuchsia’ (unpatented) and a Gerbera breeding line ‘UFGE 3714’ (unpatented). The new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7031’ was selected by the inventors from the progeny of the stated parentage in summer 2007 in Wimauma, Fla.
The first asexual reproduction of the new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7031’ was accomplished by crown division in late 2007 in Wimauma, Fla. Since then, the new Gerbera has been asexually propagated by crown division and/or tissue culture for more than four generations. Asexually propagated plants of the new Gerbera have remained true to the original plant, and all characteristics of the new Gerbera have been transmitted and retained through three successive asexual vegetative generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. The new Gerbera cultivar has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.